manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrong Side of the Tracks
:"This is Charlie leader. Power has been shut off. Repeat—power is off!" :- SWAT member Wrong Side of the Tracks is the 16th scene of ''Manhunt'' where Cash uses the subway in an attempt to find Starkweather. Mission The S.W.A.T. teams were sent to the subway to help out the CCPD and bring Cash to custody. However, power to the subway was immediately shut off, locking Cash inside the station. Cash kills the CCPD and S.W.A.T. on the platform of 54 Street Station before shooting the lock off a door leading into the tunnel. Cash follows the tunnel until he finds the control room and clears out more hunters. Then he finds the power switch and turns it back on and heads back to the station where more hunter are waiting to ambush him. Cash then rides the train to Carcer Point Station where even more hunters are waiting. He shoots past all of them as he makes his way out of the station. During the end cut-scene, Piggsy manages to free himself when he breaks his chains. Characters *James Earl Cash *CCPD *SWAT *Starkweather (audio only) *Piggsy (Cutscene) Weapons and Items Green Class * Glass Shard (by smashing a water dispenser 2x) * Plastic Bag (cut) * Barbed Wire (cut) Blue Class *Revolver (4x) *Sub-Machine Gun (5x) *Heavy Handgun (3x) *Crowbar (if kept from Press Coverage) *Light Handgun (6x) Red Class *Shotgun (4x) *Shotgun + Light (6x) *Sniper Rifle (if kept from Press Coverage) Yellow Class *Brick (if kept from Press Coverage) *Glass Bottle (hidden in a garbage bag) *Can (by damaging a vending machine) *Severed Head (cut) Pickups * Handgun Ammo (respawnable until the lock is broken) Gallery manhunt 2011-07-07 18-21-11-06.JPG|The power getting shut off by SWAT ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot00.jpg manhunt 2011-07-07 18-25-22-51.JPG|Cash boarding the train Rewards *Trained to Kill - Completion. *Art panel 16 in Bonus Material - 3 star ranking. *Monkey skin Cheat - 5 star ranking & 5 star ranking in Press Coverage (5 star ranking can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Time 2 Die - 3 star ranking & 3 star ranking in Trained to Kill, Border Patrol, Key Personnel and Deliverance. Video Walkthrough Trivia *The Nightstick will disappear from Cash's arsenal if the player tries to keep it from the previous scene. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there is a mission called "Wrong Side of the Tracks" and in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, there is a side-mission called "Wong Side of the Tracks", named after this level. *Starkweather can be heard warning Cash through the earpiece that he "will never get out of that subway alive". *If the player is careful they can still perform executions with the crowbar and a glass shard - if these weapons are brought from the previous scene. Also, bringing one of the three lure weapons from the previous scene can help the player achieve executions. *If the player runs out of ammo before shooting the lock, a handgun ammo will spawn behind the dumpster, if the player runs out of ammo again it will spawn at the same place, it will only stop spawning after shooting the lock. *There are 25 hunters in this scene, 13 CCPD and 12 SWAT. *There a glitch in this scene on the PC version, in the beginning of the scene the CCPD will see Cash immediately even before the player can control of Cash, one of them will run while the other will look for Cash. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Manhunt